Searching For Hannah
by starlitsmile
Summary: JJ is positive Nicolet Bless is the perfect girl for Reid. And for a while, it seems that way to Reid too. But when a case hits too close to home - literally - what will happen? Reid-centric, a bit casefic, Reid/OC, R&R please and thank-you!
1. Prefix

Nicolet Bless had reddish-brown curly hair, large emerald green eyes, and skin the colour of budding pink roses. As a teenager many guys fell head-over-heals for her, and she was renowned as a 'genius'.

Although, as a matter of fact, she never skipped a grade - rather, failed grade five twice before the adults realized she was too smart for the material and Nicolet was swapped into the gifted program at the right grade level.

She had gone through numerous nicknames - Nikki, Nic, Let, Nico, - but had eventually settled on Cole.

She wanted to write scripts for films. Everyone told her she was wasting time, money, and not to mention her brains doing something so lowly. Everyone was always pushing for her to discover a new continent or invent some new mathematical concept.

At nineteen, Nicolet had had enough. She'd gone off to do her own thing, breaking contact with all her family except her youngest sister Hannah, who was thirteen.

It was by utter default that she came across the man who was to become the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey, Cola, come meet my cousin." Deb, Nicolet's best-friend despite her constantly annoying habit of calling Nicolet 'Cola' (as in Coca), pulled Nicolet off the couch where she was reading her book and up in front of a friendly-looking blond holding a newborn baby.

"JJ, this is Nicolet, we used to go to school together. Cola, this is JJ and her baby boy!" Deb introduced them to one another. "Hi it's nice to meet you." smiled.

Nicolet, at a loss for anything to say, smiled back, "Did you know male babies are becoming less and less common? It is thought that in a relatively short time - by relative I mean thousands of years - it is possible the male gender may disappear altogether."

JJ laughed, "Man do I miss that." she grinned. "What?" Nicolet inquired, with Deb having run off to talk to more family members at the Christmas party Nicolet had been dragged to.

"Random spurts of information. I've been off work for a month now, but you remind me of another agent." JJ explained. Deb appeared all of a sudden, "You mean the uber-smart one? Cola here is a genius too! They're about the same age, right?" she asked her cousin.

JJ thought about this. Reid was twenty-seven and Deb was twenty-five. "Yeah," she agreed, "We should hook them up some time! Cola never goes out on dates!" Deb nodded enthusiastically.

"Deb!" Nicolet hissed. Nicolet always had many suitors, even now working an incredibly plain job as a secretary to a legal firm while still writing her stories on the side. But she never took any men up on their offers. She always felt so awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hey, you know what? Neither does Reid. You're right, Deb, we should get them on a blind date." JJ decided impulsively.

"No, no please that's ok I'm ok I'm sure this guy is nice and all but -" Nicolet's protests were cut off.

As the night wore on and she was introduced to more of Deb's family, she found herself sticking close to JJ - taking comfort in JJ's child's company but declining to hold him when asked if she wanted to. The baby was terribly cute but she didn't trust herself not to drop him, and anyway, he seemed to fit so well in JJ's arms - he never would in hers, she was sure.

"How did you meet Deb?" JJ asked now, while eating dinner. "University. I've been to Christmases before but have never met you." Nicolet replied, "Yeah I was probably working or doing something like that." JJ smiled. "High-maintenance job?" Nicolet inquired.

"Well, you could say that. I worked for the FBI…with the BAU. Tracking down perverts and murderers." JJ explained, "Sounds scary." Nicolet commented. "You could say that, but also entirely satisfying putting those creeps away. Plus I was part of a great team." JJ said.

"That's lucky, then. I really only have one friend. And I don't keep in touch with my family…just my sister." Nicolet had never admitted that fact to someone so quickly.

JJ gave Nicolet a sympathetic look. "So then, Deb says you're a genius…?" she changed the subject. Nicolet blushed, "Oh! No, I…just the gifted program and I graduated high school half-way through the year…I had enough credits. Sometimes it feels like I'm cheating though." Nicolet confessed.

"How?" JJ questioned, "Well I have a…I'm not sure what you'd call it. I just remember things I hear. Lyrics to songs, conversations had by people, words read out loud." Nicolet blushed, "It sounds so far-fetched, I know…"

"No, no. Reid remembered everything he read it was actually quite cool." JJ assured Nicolet. Nicolet was glad for what she was sure was a lie on JJ's behalf.

"Cola! How you liking JJ?" Deb grinned, sneaking up behind the two women and throwing her arms around them. "G-great." Nicolet smiled, a bit thrown off kilter. "How about Reid, then?" Deb pestered.

"I'm going in next week anyway to visit. I'll set it all up then." JJ decided, "Her phone number is my phone number, ok, JJ?" Deb checked.

Nicolet sighed. It seemed nothing could be done about her best-friend's matchmaking ways. But that was ok. One date and this Reid would be scared off anyhow.


	3. Chapter 2

JJ walked into the BAU for the first time in a timespan that had lasted much, much to long.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Morgan exclaimed. "Just for a visit." JJ replied. "How's Will and Henry?" Emily inquired, getting up from her desk to greet her friend. "They're great. How come you guys aren't working on a case?" she inquired. Hotch, noticing JJ and entering the room, replied, "We just got back."

"JJ I cannot believe you came back and didn't bring that little adorable bundle with you!" Garcia pouted, also entering the room. "I wouldn't let you teach him codes anyway," JJ rolled her eyes and smiled all the same. She had definitely missed this.

"So what have you been up to, then?" Prentiss questioned. "I got a hair cut," JJ began, "Looks lovely." Garcia replied, "Thanks. Oh! And found Reid's soulmate." "Well I hope you got her number. Reid doesn't stumble along soulmates often." Morgan snorted.

"There's the kid now," Hotch added, as Reid pushed his way through the doors carrying coffee for all which he had been sent out to get.

"JJ, hi." He said when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" "Just back for a visit." JJ answered him. "Yeah, to give you a girl's phone number." Garcia grinned mischievously ask she took her drink from him.

"Wait, what?" Reid looked at JJ with a new wariness. "She's perfect for you! Really pretty and smart." JJ insisted.

"I don't think –" "Look, it doesn't matter. You're meeting this girl." Morgan decided. "Yeah c'mon Reid!" Emily joined in, "Yeah Reid." Even Hotch agreed.

"What's her name, anyway?" Garcia inquired, "Nicolet Bless." "Sounds like she's from a romance novel." Emily muttered. "Which is why I won't meet her." Reid declared. "Oh lighten up. She seemed just as eager to go out with you as you are to meet her. See how perfect you'd be together?" JJ said.

Reid didn't answer. He knew the rest of the team had already decided for him. But soon, he wouldn't have to worry about Nicolet. Because she would hate him. They always did.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Guess what?" Deb chirped, skipping into Nicolet's room where she was busy typing away on her laptop, her fingers hitting five keys per second.  
"Dunno. Sky fell?" Nicole had wisely learnt not to trust Deb when she had that sound in her voice as if she were suppressing emotion.  
"No!" Deb exclaimed, still much to cheery for Nicolet's liking.  
Nicolet finished the conversation she had been pounding out and swivelled in her chair to look at Deb, "Ok then, what?"

Deb took three breaths to calm herself down. She was bouncing on her toes like a launched rocket. A gigantic grin was spread over her face.  
"JJ GOT YOU THE DATE!!!" Deb exploded suddenly, and then began to laugh giddily. "Oh no," Nicolet groaned, "Deb you know I'm horrible with guys!" "That's the beauty of it, Cola. JJ and Will, and Harry and I will be double dating at the same restarant your eating at. We'll be there the whole time." Deb clapped her hands excitedly.

Nicolet blinked, "A _restaurant? _Deb! It couldn't be a movie?!?!" Nicolet moaned. Deb frowned, "But Colaaa you can't talk during a movie!" she protested. "Exactly!" Nicolet threw up her hands hopelessly.  
"Well Cola, stop fussing. He'll be here in two hours." said Deb. "Two hours?! What am I going to wear?!" Nicolet yelped. Deb smiled satisfactorily, "Now _that's_ a bit more like it!" she approved.

***

"Stop worrying, Reid." Hotch advised, "Really dude - how long has it been since you've had a date, anyway?" Morgan chuckled.  
Reid looked at him, "Remember Lila? Did she count as a date?" he wanted to know. "Not…really." Morgan replied. Reid looked down at the work in front of him, "Never, then."  
"You're kidding." Morgan said, almost desperately. But Reid didn't respond.  
"He'll be fine! JJ and Will are going to be there, and so will JJ's cousin and her date." Prentiss added. "Sounds more like a powwow than a romantic first date." Garcia snorted.

"Will you guys just stop? I didn't want to do this so just…let me get it over with!" Reid exploded and walked off.

***

"Deb I can't do this!" Nicolet freaked out as they walked in the doors of the restaurant. Nicolet looked nice, with her auburn hair pulled partially up in a silver clip putting her eyes on display, and wearing an orange flowy dress of Deb's (because she only owned one dress and it was the black one she had worn to her Grandmother's funeral when she was sixteen).  
"You look kick ass, Cola, so stop fretting." Deb hissed. If they had been alone she might have given Nicolet's shoulders a squeeze, but Harry was with them. Harry was Deb's boyfriend of two months, and whenever he was around - nice enough as he was - Nicolet always felt like a third wheel.

_Maybe this date will change things, _she thought but then put her mind to rest because she knew that would never be true. Of the few guys she did agree to go out with, most just wanted her for her looks and _all _were mortified by her brains.

Meanwhile, JJ, Will, and Reid were waiting just inside the doors for Deb, Harry, and Nicolet.  
"I'm not so sure this was a good idea." Reid spoke nervously. JJ only laughed, "Really Reid, this girl is nice. Even if she thinks you're a freak - she won't tell you!" she proclaimed. "Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Reid asked sarcastically.

Then JJ spotted her cousin and waved her over. For a second Reid thought the small girl with the tanned skin and dirty blond hair was Nicolet. She wasn't very intimidating. But then she yelled out, "JJ!" and from behind her emerged a devastatingly beautiful woman.  
"Hey, Nicolet, we meet again. And nice to see you, too, Harry." JJ broke the silence. "Deb, you know Will of course…and Nicolet, meet FBI Agent Dr. Spencer Reid!" JJ smiled. Despite what either one thought, she knew these two were perfect for each other.  
Reid held out his hand awkwardly for Nicolet to shake, "You can just call me Reid - most of my friends do." "That's because most of your friends are agents." Will muttered, sending JJ into laughter.  
Nicolet blushed and shook Reid's hand, "You can just call me Nicolet or Cole, um Deb calls me Cola but I really don't like that…"

"Table for six?" The waiter asked, "One table for four and one table for two." Deb corrected. "Right this way," replied the waiter.  
JJ, Deb, and their dates were led to one table while Reid and Nicolet were sent to one on the other side of the room.  
Nicolet viewed the menu, a little apprehensive - what if she picked something too expensive? What if she ordered a meal that she couldn't finish and she looked like a waster? What if she got something that smelled bad or caught in her teeth easily?

"JJ says you're really smart?" Reid inquired - he was genuinely interested, but also the silence was stifling.  
"Oh," Nicolet shrugged trying to be modest, "I wouldn't say that exactly…I hear you're a genius?" "That's what my friends say but I don't really think so. No one is, technically, a genius." Reid replied. Nicolet sighed, "I think I'm just going to come right out and say this. It's the first date I've been on since I was in grade eleven." She confessed. Reid smiled, "Well, you've got me beat there."

Nicolet wasn't the type of person to press, so she didn't. Instead she said, "How much did you actually want to be here tonight? Because I could have throttled Deb and JJ." She was testing him. And he knew it. "Ha. Deb and JJ? I had the whole BAU team to deal with!" "I guess it wouldn't work if and FBI agent turned into the bad guy." Nicolet considered. "No…no, it really wouldn't.  
This date was turning out to be rather different that Reid had expected. Nicolet wasn't all that intimidating after all, despite her supermodel looks. She was instead basics. Where he had grown up, how his parents were divorced, when his birthday was, what he did for his job.

"Let me ask you something, then, FBI Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," Nicolet began, "Do you believe in true love?"

"Well…" Reid began to rattle out a statistic but Nicolet stopped him, "No. Don't give me your brain's answer – give me your heart's." she was surprised at her own words. She didn't even have an answer – so how could she possibly ask him for one?

"Can I – can I get back to you on that?" Reid asked. And Nicolet nodded, slowly, before breaking out into a grin. "You're different than a lot of other men I've known…" "I know, right? Geeky, boring to be around, socially awkward," Reid started to list all the things he knew people thought of him.

"Yeah. Totally. All that! You know, some prigs just think I'm a pretty face and then get all upset when they learn I possess a brain. You're lucky. What people see is who you are." Nicolet reasoned.

"What they see is a loser," Reid argued. "Really? Well, what I see is the first guy who actually gave me a chance."

***

"Looks like things are going well over there." Deb observed. "You two are so meddling." Harry chuckled. "If it makes them happy – not to mention no longer single – than no harm no foul, right?" JJ shrugged.

They all went back to eating their meals. And across the room, Nicolet and Reid felt strangely safe while being together.


	5. Chapter 4

--- Thanks for the reviews!!! If you read chapter three when it was all unedited and messy, it's a bit better now. I just love writing this story so much and have such big plans for it! ---

"Sooo how did you like him?" Deb cooed, jumping onto Nicolet's bed in her pajamas. "Deb, get off my bed." Nicolet rolled her eyes. "Come on Cola!" Deb pleaded, "We're best-friends! We dish about boys!" "How old are you exactly, Deb? Thirteen?" Nicolet grinned. "Yes!" Deb nodded.

Nicolet sighed, "If you really must know, him and I decided on something." She spoke deliberately slowly in order to freak out her friend. "What!? What?!" Deb shrieked in excitement. Nicolet's smile grew wider.

"We decided you and JJ can't come on any more dates with us."

***

"So how was the big night?" Morgan asked jauntily. "Why should I tell you?" Reid challenged. "'Cause if you don't, I'll go ask JJ." Morgan grinned. Reid didn't like that idea. "It went fine." He muttered.

"What was that?" Prentiss rolled her chair over, "She _wasn't_ scared away by your big brain?"

"Ha ha." Reid replied. JJ, overhearing the conversation, added in, "I told you guys. Nicolet is just as library-like as Reid."

"She's trying to get into script-writing for movies, actually. She doesn't really think her intelligence is that much of a gift or burden." Reid informs them.

"So Reid did you spent the whole night calling Nicolet 'she'?" Emily smirks. "What?" "Well it doesn't seem like you can say her name." Prentiss reasons. "Yeah you haven't said Nicolet once." Morgan taunted.

"What are you saying that I can't pronounce her name?" Reid scoffed. "Or don't want to. Not saying a person's name might mean you're scared too for some psychological reason." JJ suggested.

"I can say her name. Nicolet Alyson Bless. There! Are you happy?" Reid shouted. Morgan grinned successfully, "Knows her middle name. Either he really talked to her last night, or he went home and googled her." He and Emily high fived.

"Shut up." Reid grumbled.

***

Nicolet didn't talk to her family. At all. Ever. She had three sisters: Sofia, Kayla, and Hannah. All were younger than her. Hannah was fourteen, Kayla was twenty, and Sofia was twenty-three. When Nicolet had more or less disowned herself, Hannah had only been eight. To Nicolet, Hannah was just a sweet, innocent, little girl – another victim of her awful family. She wasn't bratty, prejudiced and _annoying_ like Kayla, Sofia, and not to mention her parents all were.

As Hannah got older, it became almost mockingly evident how much more like Nicolet she was. Both Kayla and Sofia had blue eyes, brown hair, and skin like golden marshmallows. When Nicolet had first been failing grades, Kayla and Sofia were renowned as the smart ones. But then Nicolet's true intelligence had been discovered, and in the end, it was she who got a scholarship to uni while her sisters both went to college.

Now, Hannah was always on Principal's Honour Roll. Her hair was orange – like, really orange – and she had pale skin with a healthy pink glow, just like Nicolet's. Her eyes were also green, but more light than emerald-colour. Hannah's face even had the same angular jaw-line as Nicolet's.

And Nicolet loved Hannah, she truly did. But she never called her. There was a chance her Mom might pick up or – Nicolet's number one worst enemy, even worse than her Mother – Sofia. So Hannah only ever called her.

Like now.

"Cole?" "Hey Han!" "Oh Cole, I miss you loads. Sometimes I know why you left." "I hope you didn't call me to try to convince me to come back." "No…"

Nicolet could here the depressed tone of Hannah's voice. When Nicolet was Hannah's age, she had hated her family so much more than Hannah did now. She was so strong. Nicolet admired that.

"You know I can't, Han. Mom will start in on me, 'Are you single? Why? Are you a lesbian, now?' or 'So how are your movies coming, dear. You really should have taken that other course in university.' Or 'At least I have three daughters to be proud of.' Or 'You did dye your hair, didn't you? That red/brown natural combination of yours is just wretched!' Hannah, I can't stand that." Nicolet felt sheepish. She was the older sister. She was supposed to protect Hannah. But she just ran away. Nicolet thought it seemed as though she was _always_ running away.

"Well Cole…are you?" Hannah's tone was curious now. "Am I what? Single? A lesbian? Dying my hair?" Nicolet joked. "Yes! All that! I haven't spoken to you in ages." Nicolet smiled, "You could call more often, Hannah Banana." "I don't want to bug you." Hannah admitted. "Call whenever, Hannah. You're no bug." And she wasn't. It was Sofia and Kayla and her _Mother_ who was the bug.

"What's his name!" Hannah squealed. "I never said I had a boyfriend," Nicolet laughed. "I can hear it in your voice. You sound more in love." Hannah drawled. Nicolet grinned, "I don't have a boyfriend. But I am…seeing…someone." She unwillingly confessed. "Oh! Is he hot? Smart? Our future president?" Hannah bubbled.

"His name is Spencer Reid. He's smart. And pretty cute." "Come on, I know you aren't dating a garbage man! What's he do?" "Well…he works for the FBI." Nicolet begrudgingly admitted.

And just like she knew would happen, Sofia – who was on the other phone line, because she was always on the other phone line when Hannah called – jumped in. "Holy hell! An FBI dud? For you? No kidding! Wait till Mom gets ear!" "Sofia, don't!" Nicolet barked. _"Sofia!"_ Hannah hissed.

"What, Cole? Do you think Mom doesn't miss you? Doesn't still love you? Doesn't have a right to _know_?" Sofia yelled. "Sofia, keep it down. You and I both know that our Mother stopped caring for me the day I decided to do what I wanted for once." Nicolet replied coolly. "You think you're selfless, then? You tell yourself that." Sofia spat. There was a short click on her end.

"Sorry Nicolet." Hannah muttered. "Nah, don't be. Do you think I'm too hard on them?" "No!" Hannah snorted, "You've done what I want to. What I would – but I can't." "You're better than I am, Han. Don't try to follow me. It's wrong and despicable. Walking away from your family like I did…"

"This weekend. Can I see you?" Hannah interrupted. "Yeah of course, Hannah! What time?" "Noon? At the school." "I could pick you up at the house…" Nicolet offered. "No, that's ok. Dad would want to make sure your car was safe enough, and then Mom would make you lunch, and then Kayla would start up…the school, please." Hannah decided. Nicolet laughed, "Alright, Hannah. See you then. Love you." "Yeah. Same." And then line went dead.

***

"Has he said anything to you?" Deb hissed into her cell phone. "How does Nicolet live with you? You are _the most_ nosey person I know." JJ's voice came back, a bit static-y. "Cut the compliment," Deb joked, "Has he?" "He likes her." JJ replied blandly. "Yeah! How do you know?" "'Cause Deb, I just do. We're working on a case right now so I got to go, ok? Goodbye." And JJ hung up.

Deb fumed, but meanwhile the team really was working on a case.

In the last three weeks, two schoolgirls had been found dead. They had left been seen walking home from school – all on their own. The victimology was clear. Girls between ages twelve to sixteen (the two ages of the girls found dead) who walked home alone in the Quantico area. The team hadn't needed to go very far for this case. That was the scary thing. Both girls had been murdered by a hit to the head. It didn't seem like the unsub had any real reason for the homicides. There were no signs of rape or torture, and the girls had just been stashed behind bushes or trees – not far from where the sidewalk was that they walked home on.

It was rather odd to think of so many lives that were going on at once – and so many that were not.


	6. Chapter 5

----- Thanks for the reviews! I hope you still enjoy these chapters to come! ----

The BAU team sat in their own office while they tried to piece together the serial killer.

"He kills the girls yet doesn't sexually abuse them in any way. Doesn't torture them either. What's he getting from this?" Morgan threw out a question. "JJ, did the unsub take anything from the girls?" Hotch inquired. JJ looked into the file, "No, not even an earring." She reported.

"This guy seems so unorganized and yet no one noticed the girls were dead until up to ten hours later." Prentiss said. "Do you think he followed them?" Morgan asked her. "More like following them for a while now – think of it, this guy knew that they took the same way home every day and that they returned to an empty house. For the second girl, Maria, he even knew to kill her on Thursday because that was the only day she didn't walk home with her cousin." Reid put in.

"Good point." Rossi considered, "And he's killed in the same area…" "Which means this guy is watching another girl right now." Hotch finished grimly.

***

Nicolet walked down the street with her coffee in one hand and purse in the other. Her cell phone began to buzz and she sighed tiresomely. It didn't seem like she was ever going to get back to work on time, with the long line for coffee and then having to walk around the wet cement on the sidewalk.

Giving up, she sat down on a nearby bench and dug through her crowded purse, retrieving her phone and flipping it open. "Hello?" she had caller ID but hadn't bothered to look at it.

"Hi Nicolet…it's Reid." A smile grew on her lips almost instantly, "Oh! Hey!" she exclaimed. "My friends have been on my case all day so I was wondering – do you want to meet up again soon?" he asked. "Hmm how soon is soon?" she inquired.

"Well it can be as soon as you want it to be, I mean if your busy or just plain don't want to see me again then –" "Reid!" she shouted, cutting him off. "I was just asking. Obviously I want to see you again."

On the other end of the phone, Reid was a bit shocked.

"Great, then. Uh…" "We could meet for breakfast on Saturday. I know this great little place." She offered, "As in tomorrow?" Reid questioned. "Yeah. Unless you have work, which I totally get. I've been watching the news and I saw JJ on it yesterday. It's so good you guys are going to catch the creep who is killing these girls. I know it's only been two so far but –" "Two is more than enough." Reid concluded for her.

"Yes!" she found herself nodding enthusiastically and blushed a bit when the other people on the street gave her weird looks.

Meanwhile Reid was sitting at his desk. "You meeting her?" Morgan asked. Reid turned away from him. "Sure then, Saturday sounds fine. Should I come pick you up?"

Nicolet laughed, "You don't even know where I live!" she reminded him. "Oh right," Reid cringed a bit and hoped she wasn't laughing at his mess up. She wasn't at all – she was just really happy. She really liked Reid.

"Why don't you give me your address and I'll pick you up." He suggested, "Ok. Do you have a piece of paper with you?" she checked. "Um…" Reid found a notepad and looked around for something to write with.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked Morgan, covering the phone with his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I do. Why don't you let me talk to the amazing Nicolet and –" "Morgan stop!" Reid hissed, but it was too late.

"Hey girl I've heard a lot about you," Morgan told Nicolet. "Who are you, then?" Nicolet chatted, oddly at ease. Usually she didn't deal so well with awkward situations such as talking on the phone to someone she didn't know the identity of.

"Well I'm none other than Derek Morgan." "Oh! Reid and JJ both told me about you." She revealed. "Well I hope it was all good," he began before Reid grabbed the phone back.

"Cole! Sorry about that!" he glared at Morgan. Nicolet smiled happily – he had called her Cole. That meant something to her. Nicolet was so formal, but Cole made her feel closer to people.

"That's ok. I have to get going; I've extended my lunch break by about ten minutes now. I'll see you tomorrow?" she replied. "Yeah," Reid answered, "I'll pick you up then."

***

That morning, Nicolet had her hair up in a high ponytail and wore jeans and a nice purple top with a black jacket over it.

It was sunny out and warm, warmer than it should have been in what was now January. Neither Nicolet nor Reid had much of any winter gear on.

Nicolet was already waiting at her door when he came. She was leaning against the inside of it, reading a book. When his knock came, she dropped the book onto a small table next to her door and then let him in.

"Hi." He greeted, a bit uncomfortable. Nicolet bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do, really. None of her other dates had ever made it past the first. "Do you want to get going?" she asked.

"Sure." Reid replied, so Nicolet shut the door and locked it behind her. Reid held open the car door while she climbed into the passenger's seat and then he went around and sat down behind the steering wheel.

Reid smiled, "So where are you taking us?" he inquired and looked over at Nicolet. It seemed as though she was relaxed, but really she was extremely nervous. She had had crushes on people, and it had felt a little bit like how she felt now, except that she actually had a chance with Reid – and she really didn't want to screw it up.

"Just this awesome little café place…you drive and I'll direct." She said, tucking an escaped wisp of hair behind her ear.

So he started the car and she pointed out where to go, and eventually they were seated at a table in the warm little restaurant. "I just wanted to let you know that this time I'm paying," Nicolet told him. "No that's ok." Reid replied. "Look, I really don't want to be a bother, ok?" Nicolet begged. Reid thought, "What if you paid for mine and I paid for yours? That way we'd be even!" he decided. Nicolet grinned. That sounded a bit better to her – she didn't feel so selfish.

She ordered pancakes and he ordered waffles. "So do you have today off, then?" she asked. Reid snorted, "No we never have any time off…even when we're supposed to we don't – and especially not while working on a case. But nothing new came up and we get to stay at home so…" Reid trailed off. Nicolet frowned, "I hope I'm not interfering!" she worried.

"Oh! No!" Reid wasn't really sure if she was or not, but he wasn't about to chase her away. His friends kept teasing him about her, but he really did like Nicolet.

They talked and ate and just as they were paying Reid's phone rang. When he hung up he said, "That was Emily I have to go…" "No problem!" Nicolet chirped. She would have liked to spend more time with him but she certainly understood.

"I have to go meet my sister anyway," she added. "I can drive you there." he offered. "No, I don't want to get you in trouble." Nicolet declined, "Can I call you later?" she asked. Reid nodded, "Yeah - you - yes you can."

Nicolet grinned, "Great then!" she laid her money on the table, "I'll be seeing you."

***

Nicolet spotted Hannah before Hannah spotted her. "Han!" she called out, and only then did her sister look up and smile.

"Where do you want to go?" Nicolet asked her, and Hannah shrugged. "How about we take the bus down to the mall, then." Nicolet shrugged. Hannah hadn't seen her sister in so long that she didn't care where she went, as long as she got all the details.

"What's been happening, then, Cole? It's twelve fifteen. I know you aren't that late, but usually…" Hannah inquired. Nicolet grinned, "I'm sorry. I'll admit I was late - but I didn't forget about you or anything! I just…I was on a date, I suppose you could say." "A breakfast date?" Hannah quizzed. "Yes. Exactly." Nicolet nodded.

"With the FBI agent?" Hannah questioned, "Yes. With the FBI agent." Nicolet replied with a smile. "Are you his girlfriend?" Hannah piped, and Nicolet laughed. "No. I haven't known him for all that long!"

Hannah shrugged. At her school, some of the girls had boyfriends they hadn't known the day before and would then dump them the following afternoon. But there was also something scarier happening at her school.

"Is he working on the murders that…" Hannah began.

***

"We have a witness report. The first girl, Amber, she was allegedly seen talking to a man." JJ informed the team. "How come we weren't told of this before?" Hotch wanted to know. "The woman who saw Amber talking to the man is Maria's mother." JJ replied.

The team shared an uneasy look.

"Imagine, not knowing that you had seen your daughter's killer…" Rossi shuddered. "This man must have seemed pretty normal if Amber was talking to him." Morgan reasoned. "Maria's mother - Mrs. Lane - is right outside." JJ told them. "Prentiss, Reid, you go talk to the mother. I think the rest of us will go over this again…" Hotch decided.

But all the agents knew the truth.

They couldn't catch this guy until someone else died.


	7. Chapter 6

---- Long time since I've updated, so sorry! I wish Reid was mine so badly…did you see how cute he was in last week's episode? Can't wait until tomorrow! -----

Nicolet hung her coat on the coat rack. "Debbie! I'm home! Sorry I'm late traffic was just awful…Deb?" she called out. "In here Cola," came Deb's distracted reply from the kitchen. As Nicolet made her way through their shared townhouse, she discovered Reid with Deb in the kitchen.

"Cole! Hey!" Reid greeted. A smile spread on Nicolet's face and a giggle escaped her. Reid had obviously been helping Deb make her self-proclaimed 'famous' soup, as there was a pile of chopped carrots before him and he held the knife up in an attempted wave, reminding Nicolet of the Twilight movie she had seen recently.

"Reid! Wow, um, what are you doing here?" she eventually said, pleased but curious. "He just dropped by," Deb shrugged, "And I needed help making dinner and you weren't here…" she stopped for a second, eyeing both Nicolet and Reid, "Well aren't you going to kiss or something?!"

Both of them blushed, "You know it's actually proven that-" "Statistically speaking you –" Reid and Nicolet began at once before turning even redder. _"I KNOW!" _Deb exclaimed with an annoyed eye-roll, "Believe me. I know."

"Sorry," Nicolet and Reid muttered together, like children in trouble with their teacher before giving each other secret grins.

Together all three of them finished dinner, "Stay and eat with us," Nicolet invited, "Please?" "I really shouldn't, that's ok, I –" Reid tried to make an excuse. "Spence please?!" Nicolet begged.

Reid stopped for a second. For some reason, it always bugged him when people called him 'Spence', except for the times when JJ did. But with Nicolet, it didn't bug him. Not even a little bit. Actually, he preferred Nicolet calling him 'Spence' more than he liked JJ doing so.

So he decided to stay.

***

Whenever Reid had a spare moment – which was often, as unfortunately, their case wasn't getting anywhere – he either spent it with Nicolet or talking to Nicolet. He also filled her in on details about the case, just to make sure she could rest easy. It was odd, but Nicolet truly felt affected by these kills. He wondered if it was always like that for her – and why?

Now they walked down the street, not hand in hand – they were both too shy to do that – but closely, the cool winter air not even affecting them, trading trivia back and forth.

"Alright, true or false, the kangaroo got its name because of the misunderstanding where the Australian aboriginal people were trying to say, 'We don't understand you!'?" Reid quizzed Nicolet. She thought for a moment, "Hmm I think I'm going to say true – I've never heard a different story regarding its name." she reasoned.

When Reid grinned triumphantly, Nicolet groaned, "I'm wrong, aren't I?" she guessed. "Yes you are. The word 'kangaroo' is said to derive from the Guugu Yimidhirr. The original word was 'gangurru,' referring to the Grey Kangaroo. The name was first recorded as 'kangaru' by Joseph Banks on James Cook's first voyage of exploration, however was adopted into the English language as kangaroo." Reid informed her.

"No!" she argued, "It has yet to be clarified whether or not that is the true story or if my version is the real one!" Nicolet pointed out. "Alright, you win." Reid conceded just as a horribly big gust of wind blew by.

"Damn it's cold!" Nicolet shivered, and suddenly Reid wrapped his arm around her. It didn't really seem awkward at all to either of them. It seemed, well, just fine. Perfect.

Until Reid's phone rang. He pulled it out of his bag, looked at it and answered, stopping along the side of the road. Nicolet waited patiently, eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Morgan? Yeah I'll…I'll be right there." Reid hung up and sighed, "Sorry Cola I got to run I –" "Don't _ever_," Nicolet interrupted, "Call me Cola." But she was smiling.

"You aren't mad?" "How could I be?" Nicolet waved her hand good-naturedly. "Well, bye, then." Reid began to depart and Nicolet watched him walk away. "Wait! Spencer!" she called out.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

And, in her most spontaneous move since she could remember, she ran up to him and surprised him with a kiss.

"See you later?" she checked. "Y-yeah…" he replied, a bit dazed but certainly happy, "See you later…"


	8. Chapter 7

---- Hope you like this chapter, and I hope you all have happy holidays!! ----

Reid, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Todd, and Prentiss stood over the body.

It seemed to be haunting them.

"Why kids? I hate it when it's kids." Prentiss spoke up, and the others nodded. "There's no defensive marks at all, it's almost like she was taken on by surprise." Reid pointed out. "Or knew the guy." Morgan suggested.

"Her name is Jenna Shangle-Pris. She's thirteen years-old and walks home from school every day. On Mondays she has volleyball practice until four." Jordan Todd _(A/N the new girl, in case you don't remember. I had to watch the episode to figure out her name!)_ informed them.

"Today's Wednesday. No volleyball. Any witnesses?" Rossi said. "None have come forward." Todd replies. "Make an appeal," Hotch told Todd, "We need all the help we can get."

"This guy is invisible! No witness, no DNA, no MO. What's going on here?" Prentiss groaned.

"Well maybe he had a little sister who died, or betrayed him in some way." "Or maybe he got the visitation rights to his daughter taken away." "He'd have to be an adult…" "But young enough to make the girls feel comfortable." "And he'd have to look clean-cut," "But probably doesn't live a very successful life or hold a high-income job." The team talked over one another in order to respond to Emily's hopelessness.

Hotch nodded, "Seems like we have our profile." He declared.

***

"Guess what, Deb? You'll never believe it!" Cole ran into Deb's room and did a belly-flop onto her bed. Both women had gotten the day off – Wednesday was almost the only day of the week Nicolet didn't have to work, and Deb had called in sick.

"Shh, Cola." Deb moaned, rubbing her throbbing forehead. "Sorry…" Nicolet bit her lip, "I just thought you'd want to know that I…kissed…Reid."

"You did what!?" Deb exclaimed, sitting up bolt right. "No way!! This is soo great, Cola!" Deb grinned from ear to ear, her migraine momentarily forgotten. Nicolet's glee faltered for a moment, "Wh-what's so great about that?" she inquired.

Deb laughed and rolled her eyes and her inexperienced friend. "Well for starters, it means you guys are getting closer. Maybe you'll become a couple!" she imagined. "Um…" Nicolet gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah…maybe, Deb. I'll leave you alone now. You're sick." She began to move off Deb's bed.

"No!" Deb protested, clutching on to Nicolet's arm. "Cola! Tell me one thing, please. He wasn't your first kiss, was he?" she hissed. Nicolet gave out a true laugh this time, "I'm not that much of a loser, Deb. 'Course he wasn't my first kiss!" "Or your second?" Deb asked. Nicolet rolled her eyes, "_Or_ my second."

"Alright, well. That's good, at least." Deb shrugged and then snuggled down under her blankets. Nicolet got up and left Deb's room, gently shutting the door behind her. What she hadn't mentioned was the fact that if she and Reid were to become "a couple" then it would be her first time having a boyfriend. She knew that was kind of pathetic for a twenty-five year-old woman – girls Hannah's age had boyfriends, for heaven's sake – but hey, that's just how it was.

Ok so yeah. It was pathetic.

***

"Bye Hannah! See you tomorrow!" Hannah waved to her friends before trotting off across the school field. From there, she would wind her way around a Pizza Hut (where everyone always went for lunch) and then stay on a relatively straight sidewalk path until she reached her house. It took about fifteen minutes, but twenty when there was snow and slush to walk through.

Hannah had her hat slammed brutally over her head to keep all of her fly-away, frizzy orange-peel-coloured hair kept down and out of her face. She shivered in just thin mittens and her autumn jacket. The day had started out much warmer than it was now.

Just as she rounded the Pizza Hut, Mr. Shaefer drove up beside her. Mr. Shaefer taught the strings class at her school, and at almost every other school in the area. Since band was so much more common – and crowded – than strings, Mr. Shaefer went to each school twice a week. He was young – probably only a bit older than Cole, Hannah figured – and not too hard on the eyes. Most of her friends had offered to play the violin in order to get his attention.

"Hannah! Walking home on such a cold day! Do you want a ride?" he offered. But Hannah was always overly cautious. The most street-smart of all her sisters. She had to be. Cole came in at a close second, but not until after it was too late. At any rate, Hannah thought it was a bit off that he knew her name. She played flute, after all.

Hannah shook her head softly, "No thank-you, Mr. Shaefer." She replied politely. "Oh, come on, Han." He urged. A shiver ran through her. Han? _Nobody_ called her that except those who knew her best. She shook her head more stubbornly, "I said no thanks." She clarified.

It seemed like Mr. Shaefer was about to ask again, a girl in her teens came out of the Pizza Hut. Hannah recognized her because this girl often worked there. "Excuse me," she cleared her throat, "Is there a problem?"

"Certainly not!" Mr. Shaefer exclaimed before speeding off. Hannah turned to the teenager, "Thanks. He was bugging me." She smiled. "No problem. I watch you walk home every day, and that car is always in the distance. You have to be careful now, because there's some creeper around. You'll tell your Mom when you get home, right?" the girl replied with her own smile.

"Of course," Hannah complied. But she wasn't planning on telling her Mother, who would instruct her never to walk home again and then call the cops on Mr. Shaefer, making the story much more unrealistic. No, she wouldn't tell her Mom. But she would tell someone.

Her sister.

***

"Damn!" Nicolet shouted at the TV. "What is it?" asked Deb, her head feeling slightly better, or at least good enough for her to leave her room.

"That's another girl, Deb. Another one murdered. A serial killer, you know?" Nicolet replied. "That's the case JJ and Reid are working on?" Deb inquired. Nicolet nodded, "So how come it's the other girl on the TV?" Deb asked. Nicolet shrugged. She knew the reason but didn't feel like explaining.

The reason was JJ had gotten bored. She still looked after Henry avidly, but also wanted to be involved in the case. It was right at home, she claimed, and she didn't have to do nearly anything. She had been on the news the first time, just because she missed doing so, but then let Todd have her job back and just kind of stuck around, unofficially helping to solve the case.

Now Nicolet frowned as the victim's picture was shown. The girl was small and pretty, with a gigantic grin planted on her face. Along the bottom of the screen were the words, _Witnesses PLEASE come forward! Jenna depends on YOU!_

Nicolet thought back to the time when she was nine and it was frigid outside. She had accepted a ride from a guy who lived on the top of her street – and had had to jump out for her life. He went on to kidnap and torture another girl, but had been found and imprisoned before he could make his kill. Back then, she and her family hadn't lived in this neighborhood. They had lived in a whole other state. Then they had moved, in order to be safe.

But Nicolet couldn't stop thinking about it. What if that had been her who was kidnapped? What if she hadn't been smart enough to open the passenger-seat door and cover her neck with her hands, rolling out and landing in a pile of snow, screeching, "Abductor!" while he sped away?

She stared at the television screen. Those girls hadn't been smart enough. But they had never gotten into a car. They were attacked from behind and taken by surprise. Or maybe they knew the person, like she had done.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

***

Reid answered his cell phone, "Listen Nicolet I'm sorry but I'm kind of at work right now," he said as Morgan and Prentiss sniggered. "No I know, but do you guys have a suspect?" she inquired. "What? No, why?" "Because my sister was approached today. And I thought you might want to know." Nicolet replied.

"One second Nicolet," Reid requested, "Let me put you on speaker…"

"Doesn't sound like our man," Morgan said when Nicolet finished, "He drove up in a car." "But what if," Nicolet's voice was full of static from the other side, "That's how it began? You've been saying this guy knew them and stalked them for a long time. Well, think of it. It's chilly outside. You offer a girl a ride. Maybe she knew you first, and so she gets into your car. You drive her home and she trusts you more. This happens every day. People get used to seeing it – they think nothing of it."

"No one ever notices that the car was following this girl a long time before that." JJ adds. "There's the girl who works at the pizza place you could talk to. And anyway, if this guy travels from school to school, then he has his pick of girls, doesn't he?" Nicolet purposes. "Look, maybe he is and maybe he isn't. I'm not just saying this for my sisters sake. But what about those girls who have already been murdered and the ones who will get murdered if this sicko isn't caught? _That's_ why I'm telling you guys." Nicolet concluded.

"Why do you care so much about them?" Rossi went out on a limb and asked. "Isn't that a bit personal?" Reid spoke up, defending Nicolet. "No it's fine; I'll tell you. When I was nine, some freak tried to take me. He ended up kidnapping a different kid. Sure he was caught and she was saved but still – it was supposed to be me who was kidnapped. I want to make it right after all these years. I want the criminal who is out there to go down. I _want_ to help you." Nicolet's voice lost the static and was heavy with determination.

"Thank you Nicolet," Hotch said and reached over to turn off Reid's phone. "Get Garcia and get this guy's address. Reid and I can go talk to him. Todd, Rossi, go see if that girl is still at the Pizza Hut. Prentiss, Morgan, you got interview Hannah." Hotch decided. "What about me?" JJ questioned.

"You can go join Garcia, or you can talk to Nicolet, or you can go tend to Henry. You aren't supposed to be here, JJ." Hotch responded.

JJ smiled, "But you know how it is. This job – it hooks you in." and she got up to go to Garcia and take her place in that chair that seemed to be there just for her.


	9. Chapter 8

Michelle Blankford was sixteen years old and saving up to buy a car. Her parents agreed to help with some of it, but for the most part Michelle was on her own, landing herself a job at Pizza Hut – aside from school, this was where she spent almost all her time.

Now Michelle smiled at the two people who came in the door, a man and a woman, looking official and serious. "Hi, how may I help you?" she asked in the chipper voice she reserved only for customers.

"Are you the one who helped the little red-headed girl today? A car was bothering her?" The man asked. Michelle nodded. She couldn't tell if she was in trouble or not. Then, simultaneously, the man and the woman both pulled out ID.

"We're with the FBI. I'm Agent Todd and this is Agent Rossi. We're investigating the murders of three girls." Said the woman. Michelle blanched. "That girl – she – she made it home safely, didn't she? I mean, she didn't seem like she was about to get in that car or anything……..oh my god." Michelle thought she just may faint.

"What's your name?" asked the man, who Michelle took to be Agent Rossi. "Mi – Michelle. Michelle Blankford." Michelle replied. "Michelle, the girl – her name is Hannah Bless and she's fourteen years-old. Because of you she made it home ok. But we need to ask you some questions." The woman, Agent Todd, replied softly.

Michelle nodded. And then, "The ones on TV…do you think…the guy in the car…?" she couldn't quite bring herself to ask the question. "We don't know. How about we sit down." Agent Rossi suggested. Michelle nodded again and then looked around the restaurant, "Rob, cover me, I'm taking my break!" she yelled to the other guy who was working right now.

Then she and the two agents sat down at a table.

"How often did you see this car following Hannah Bless?" Agent Todd asked. "I…I dunno. I mean, I'm here every day after school practically, except Fridays. And I'm always looking out the window. My Mom says I have a runaway imagination, so when I noticed the same car drive past just as the girl walked past, I though maybe it was just me. But then…" "It wasn't just you." Agent Rossi finished.

"Yeah. Rob, over there," Michelle nodded her head in his direction, "He also noticed the car going by. And then today it drove up and he rolled down his window and started talking to her – it just didn't feel right to me, you know? And they seemed to be talking for a really long time so….I stepped outside…and the moment I did he zoomed off." She concluded.

"Michelle, did you get a good look at the man?" Agent Rossi questioned. "Yeah, I did. And the girl seemed to know him, too." Michelle put in. "If he were to approach you, would you get into his car? Or help him look for a dog? Or might you even think he was attractive?" Agent Todd pressed.

Michelle blushed and nodded, "Well – I'm not an idiot. I'd never fall for those kidnapping tricks. But…yeah, he was hot!" she exclaimed and then blushed even more.

Agent Rossi slipped a card across the table, "If you have anything you want to ask or add," he said. Michelle nodded and took it from him, "If you want to find me, you can just ask here. I'll let them know that it's ok." She replied.

"Thank-you for you time." Smiled Agent Todd.

And just like that, they were gone, and Michelle swore to herself she'd look out for that girl – Hannah – who walked by every day.

***

After calling Nicolet, Hannah knew she'd better let her Mom know, even though she didn't want to. And when the FBI showed up on her doorstep some time later, Hannah knew it was a good thing she had told her Mother.

"Yes?" Mrs. Bless looked out at the two people standing on the Blesses' front porch.

"We're Agents Morgan and Prentiss from the FBI. We need to talk to your daughter, Hannah. She was approached today and because of the recent homicides in the area we must talk to her." The man informed Mrs. Bless. Hannah was sitting on the stairs, listening in. She was a bit disappointed she wasn't going to get to meet her sister's newest love interest. But, oh well.

"Hannah…" Mrs. Bless contemplated, "Well you know, I think this has all been blown out of proportion. Hannah told me it was just Mr. Shaefer. He's a good man. He was likely just being helpful." She replied.

"Ma'am, please let us talk to Hannah. You can be there too, if you'd like." Agent Morgan requested. "No. Good day." Mrs. Bless glared, seeing only the colour of Agent Morgan's skin, Hannah knew that much.

"Mom!" she squawked, jumping up from the stairs, "Mom, I don't mind. I'll talk to them." Although Mrs. Bless had begun to close the door, Agent Morgan put his hand on it to stop her from completely closing it. "Mrs. Bless you daughter is fourteen years-old. I think she can make her decisions, don't you?"

Mrs. Bless rolled her eyes, "Make it fast!" she snapped, spinning around to give Hannah a look that said, _I'll deal with you when they're gone. _

The two agents entered the house. "Hi Hannah, I'm Agent Prentiss. Your sister called us." Agent Prentiss introduced, "And I'm Agent Morgan. Is there somewhere we can sit?" Agent Morgan added.

Hannah nodded, leading them into the living room and lowering her voice so that her Mother – who had departed into the kitchen – couldn't hear.

"I called Cole because Cole's the only one who takes me seriously. And also 'cause she said to tell her if anything weird ever happened." Hannah whispered, "But Mom doesn't like Cole. Not anymore. So I didn't tell Mom I called Cole. You won't, will you?"

"We won't tell your Mother anything she doesn't need to know. So, your sister told us _she_ was almost kidnapped a while back?" Agent Morgan inquired.

Hannah nodded, "Yeah…but that was before I was alive. Or maybe I was a baby," Hannah frowned, unable to remember the story correctly, "At any rate, Cole's always been cautious. So when she left us, and I was little….I guess I was around the age she was when she was kidnapped. Cole told me to tell her if anything like that happened to me. Cole taught me all my street-smarts. My family…it just never affected them. I guess that was one of the first stressors when it came to Cole and my parents."

"So then Hannah, what didn't feel right to you about this man?" Agent Prentiss inquired. "I dunno…I mean, first of all, getting into a car it's…it's the number one don't-do-it, right? And then how he knew my name – I mean, I know his, but only 'cause he's a teacher. But I'm not even in strings, and of all the tons of students, how could Mr. Shaefer know me? I've never even talked to him." Hannah replied.

"Was this guy pressing for you to get in his car?" Agent Morgan asked. Hannah thought for a second, "Well – yeah. I mean, it was like he _really_ wanted me to go for a drive with him." Hannah said.

"Were you scared?" Agent Prentiss wanted to know. Hannah nodded, "I was a bit afraid, I won't lie about that…I mean, I'd like to think I'd know better but…if the girl hadn't chased him off…I might have eventually broken down and gotten in, you know?" she answered.

"Hannah, you're old enough to follow the news. Do you know what's going on?" Agent Morgan questioned. "Yeah. All the girls in my school have pepper spray in their lockers now. Even some of the guys." Hannah responded.

"Thank-you Hannah." The Agents said, before bidding her goodbye and leaving.

Once they had, Hannah was left alone with her Mom.

"How did they know to come here? Did you call them? Do you know how bad it looks, Hannah, to have FBI on your doorstep?" Mrs. Bless seethed. "Mom I –" "Did you call them?" "No…"

In that moment, something clicked for Mrs. Bless, "Oh that Nicolet! First chance I get, I'll be smacking her upside the head…" and Mrs. Bless went off, muttering, while Hannah could only sigh and disappear up to her bedroom.

***

Garcia had given them the address after a couple of minutes. Once more the team was amazed as Garcia managed to figure something out with only the last name and the fact that he was a teacher to go on.

Now Reid sat in the passenger seat while Hotch drove, on their way to interrogate Mr. Shaefer – Mr. Harold Shaefer, as they had discovered his name was.

"Nicolet never mentioned she was kidnapped, or almost kidnapped, anyway," Reid muttered, more to himself than to Hotch. Hotch found himself having to hide a small smile. He had never seen the youngest member on the team so smitten over a girl before.

"Did you tell her you were kidnapped?" Hotch asked in return. Reid looked at Hotch, "Well, no." he admitted. "There you go. You haven't known each other for that long, Reid. I didn't even learn some things about Hayley until the last month of our marriage." Hotch said.

"Yeah but…but she told you guys easily enough." Reid replied, "Her sister could have been in danger, Reid, she's going to say whatever it takes to make us believe her." Hotch responded. "Are you implying she made it up?" Reid asked, a bit annoyed. "Not at all. I'm just saying that it's not really something you mention over dinner with JJ breathing down your neck." Hotch smirked.

Reid didn't answer – mostly because he knew Hotch was right – and just stared out the window.

When they got to the house Mr. Shaefer himself answered the door. "Yeah?" he inquired, looking at them both.

"I'm FBI Agent Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're here to ask you a few questions." Hotch replied. "What's this about?" Mr. Shaefer asked, not yet letting them in.

"We're investigating a number of murders in the area and we have to ask you some things." Reid said, knowing that to tell Mr. Shaefer he was a suspect wouldn't go over well.

Mr. Shaefer looked at them both. Then he sighed, "Come in," he opened the door wider and the two agents stepped inside.

"Do you want anything? Coffee, beer, whatever?" Mr. Shaefer offered, "No thank-you." Hotch answered for both of them. "Mr. Shaefer, did you offer Hannah Bless a ride home today?" Reid questioned.

"Call me Harry, please. And yeah, I did. Is something wrong with that?" 'Harry' responded. "Due to the fact that you seemed to be pressuring her, knew her name, and sped off when another woman approached you, yes – we find that suspicious." Hotch said.

"Look, I know her name because she's a student of mine." "You teach the strings class, Hannah Bless plays flute." Reid jumped in. Harry looked at both the agents, "Ok. That's enough. Out of my house please. Now." He decided.

"Mr. Shaefer all we want is an alibi. Where were you today and on the days the other two murders occurred?" Hotch asked. "Well, today I was teaching. And as for the other two, you'll have to give me the dates."

Hotch did and Mr. Shaefer replied with alibis and people they could ask if they wanted the alibis confirmed. Both Reid and Hotch left the house unsatisfied.

"Are we just going to let him go?" Reid inquired, "We'll watch him but it doesn't seem like he's our guy." Hotch replied. "But you agree, the thing with Hannah – I mean, that's just weird!" Reid argued. "Look, Reid. It's good the Bless family came to us. But this might have nothing to do with the murders." "Nothing to do with it? Hotch –"

"Reid," Hotch said sternly, "You have to separate your life and the job. We all want to catch this guy. But you can't just decide Harold Shaefer is guilty because Hannah and Nicolet think he might be. Ok?"

Reid sighed. But then he nodded. He knew Hotch was telling the truth.


	10. Chapter 9

---- I'm sorry I haven't updated in what feels like (to me, at least) a million billion years. It may be another million billion years before I update again. Who knows? But if you've stuck with the story then thank-you, sorry, and enjoy. ----

"Damn," Nicolet said with a frown, looking down at the invitation she had found, dropped on her desk. She'd already opened the envelope and read the contents of the invite inside – to her colleague's wedding.

"Cole!" Giselle Wands, that very colleague, snuck up on her an shrieked, "You've gotta come!"

"I didn't even think you and Jerry were that serious," Nicolet commented, knowing her words were lies. Giselle had been dating Jerry for three years and had been engaged to him for six months. What she had never been expected was to be invited to the wedding.

Giselle rolled her eyes, "Oh Cole. Come on. It's my _wedding_! You'll have fun, I _promise_!" she gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Nicolet looked away. She hated being so mean. She and Giselle were good friends. They – when eating at work – ate lunch together, spilled gossip, shared books, and painted one another's nails while on break.

But Giselle knew all to well that Nicolet didn't like social events.

"Pleaseeeee?" Giselle pleaded. Nicolet sighed. She tapped her finger against the part that was troubling her the most – the words, "plus one".

"I'm guessing that doesn't mean Deb?" Nicolet inquired, and Giselle laughed.

"Of course not! I know you're totally head-over-heels for that guy you've been seeing. Invite _him_! I sooo want to meet him!" Giselle grinned.

Nicolet groaned. Deb was immature. Giselle was almost just as bad. And yet she called them her best-friends.

"I _really_ wanted you to be in the wedding party," Giselle went on, "But my sister is the Maid of Honour and there's already three bridesmaids, which I think is enough. And let's face it, you're young, but not young enough to be a flower girl."

Nicolet rolled her eyes, "You're only three years older than me," she reminded Giselle, but her mind was still caught on the Maid of Honour bit. She knew her Father would never give her away at her wedding, and that Sofia and Kayla would never be present, and that her Mother would never cry.

She supposed Hannah would be doing most of that. A shiver went down her spine when she thought of Hannah – it had been four days and Hannah assured Nicolet Mr. Shaefer hadn't tried anything more, but thinking of him still put Nicolet on edge.

"So will you? Please please please?" Giselle begged, and Nicolet gave.

"How couldn't I?" she smiled, "But I'll still have to check with Reid…"

"Of course!" Giselle nodded, and Nicolet tucked the invitation away.

***

Reid was on the subway, standing awkwardly, when his cell phone began to ring.

He had it so that it would play a bleep of three notes when it was one of his BAU teammates. But this time his cell phone rang for a bleep of four. Which didn't make sense, because other than his co-workers, no one called him on his cell – _Except,_ he suddenly remembered, _Cole…_

Reid smiled and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answered.

"Reid. Hey. It's Cole. I have to…ask you something." Came the voice of Cole herself, along with some delirious giggles in the background, which he figured belonged to Deb.

"Ok, what is it?" Reid asked.

Cole sighed, "This girl from work…my friend, Giselle, well she invited me to her wedding…" she began.

Reid thought about their plans made for the following weekend. "If it coincides with our date then go to your friend's wedding," he replied, just a tad disapointed.

"Er, that's not it," Cole corrected him, "See, she wants me to bring a date and, um…you're kind of the guy I'd take for a date so, um, I need you to, uh, come with me?"

Despite himself, a smile broke out on Reid's face.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Yeah Cole I'll come that'd be…that'd be nice."

In the background he heard celebratory hoots coming from Deb and then Cole said, "Alright. I'll tell you the details next time I talk to you, then? It's not for a while…"

"Sure," Reid replied, "Goodbye."

And when Cole gave her own goodbye and hung up, well, the packed subway car seemed just a little bit empty.


	11. Chapter 10

Top of Form

---- Sorry! Sorry! Hope this meager update accounts for all the time that's passed. Enjoy. ----

"Where are you going?" Nicolet asked, watching Deb strut out of her room in stiletto heels, black leggings, a short blue skirt and a brown tank-top. Deb held a petite clutch purse in one hand and a yet-to-be-worn faux-leather jacket in the other.

"Out." Deb declared, reaching for her keys and pushing her arms through her jacket. Nicolet raised an eyebrow and then she smirked.

"You're going to be freezing." Nicolet spoke. Deb rolled her eyes and carefully applied bright red lipstick, checking herself in the mirror hanging by the door and then smacking her lips together.

"You know, a normal person would ask who I'm going out with." Deb lectured.

"Oh, so you've got a date?" Nicolet asked. She had assumed Deb was about to go clubbing, meeting up with some girls from work and wisely leaving Nicolet at home – she hated clubs and Deb knew better than to bother inviting her to come.

"_Yes_ Cola I've got a date!" Deb shrieked ecstatically, incredibly pleased to be able to share the news with somebody, despite how long it had taken Nicolet to figure it out.

"What happened to Harry?" Nicolet inquired, and Deb waved away the thought with her hand.

"Harry Schmarry. We're over." Deb announced. Nicolet's eyes widened – Deb and Harry had been together for about a year, and usually Deb came home crying after breakups – but she chose not to say anything.

Deb pulled open the front door and gave Nicolet a small wave. "You have the house to yourself, Cola," she said. And then with a wink added, "Don't be naughty."

"Oh get out of here!" Nicolet yelled, throwing a pillow that she grabbed off the couch just as Deb left. The pillow hit the door with a soft smack and fell to the floor.

Nicolet sighed and headed over to pick it up. Her night would be spent reading, writing, or maybe watching a few movies. Nothing too exciting.

She smiled as it began to rain a little outside. Lightening flashed. She had the house to herself and absolutely no plans at all.

Exactly how she liked it.

***

"Three girls dead." Morgan sighed, looking down at the six pictures in front of him. Three were pictures of the girls, and three were pictures of their bodies. "How's that map coming, Reid?"

"I finished it a while ago, I think he must live in this neighbourhood, he'd never have the opportunities to follow and kill his victims if he didn't." Reid replied. But he knew Morgan had only been asking because he was frustrated. There had been no leads since Hannah. Not that any of the team particularly wanted to discover another dead preteen. They just wanted to catch the monster who was killing them.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Ok. I'm excusing you all for the night."

The team shuffled around uncomfortably. When working on a case "home" was usually a hotel room and they never were excused until one of them fell asleep on their feet. It wasn't so much that the murders themselves were unusual, but the fact that they were in Quantico…

I thought flew threw Reid's brain. Were these attacks personal?

But then he excused that idea. None of the BAU had been connected to the murdered girls in the least. Instead he stood up, packed his things. He bid goodbye to the others.

Once outside the building, he opened his phone. It was still rather early. Maybe he and Cole could meet somewhere. If so, it would be the highlight of his day by far.

***

"Hello?" Nicolet spoke into the phone which was secured awkwardly by her head and her shoulder as she struggled to put the television on mute and place her bowl of cereal (her dinner, as she hadn't felt much like cooking) on the table at the same time.

"Hey, Cole, it's Reid…" her heart skipped a beat and she clasped the phone with one hand, abandoning her hopes of putting the TV on mute. She stood up, and began to walk towards the kitchen in order to get rid of her now-finished dinner.

"Hi!" she cringed as her voice came out much, much too high. _But_, she reflected, _luckily he didn't seem notice. _

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet some where? Um…right now?" Reid asked. Nicolet smiled. Suddenly and crash of thunder sounded.

"The weather's just awful," she pointed out.

"Oh. Well, that's ok, maybe some other time…"

"No!" Nicolet shouted, hating to think she had given him the wrong idea. Then she blushed and stammered, "I…I just meant…I'd love to see you but…the weather…" she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I'll pick you up at your house, if that's ok?" Reid suggested, and she could all but hear the smile in his voice. Deb's comment filled Nicolet's mind. Of course, she hadn't taken Deb seriously. But her friend had a point.

"Actually, Deb's out. You can come over and we can just stay inside, if that's ok with you." She offered. Only when Reid agreed and said he'd be there in about fifteen minutes or so did Nicolet start to panic. The house was pretty messy and she wasn't wearing anything nice, either, just loose pants and a baggy sweater, with her hair hanging down sloppily and her makeup slightly smeared.

She ran into her room, quickly changing into jeans and pealing off her sweater. There was no time for a shower but she squirted herself with perfume and washed her face before reapplying her makeup. She brushed out her hair and considered doing something with it when the doorbell rang.

Nicolet ran out of her room, pulled open the door, and – and broke out in laughter.

Reid stood on the doorstep soaking wet. His hair stuck to his face and his clothes hung limply. "Nice to see you too, Cole," he remarked, but he was grinning.

"Come inside!" Nicolet beckoned, "I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks," Reid came in and closed the door behind him – locking it, too, just to be safe. His job often exampled the consequences of not being cautious. He watched Cole begin to walk off and suddenly he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked back, a bit surprised, and he kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't awkward at all. She blushed and continued on her way.

Reid wandered through the small townhouse, finding the TV on and an empty bowl sitting in the sink, a little bit of milk resting at the bottom. He drummed his fingers against the counter, a bit embarrassed, wondering what was planned for tonight.

"Here, Spence, I got you a towel…" Nicolet came into the kitchen and smiled, handing him the white and fluffy towel, fresh from the wash.

Reid took it and held it in his hands for a second before rubbing his face and arms to get them dry. Nicolet set the kettle and when it popped she made them both cups of coffee.

"Umm…" for a second they both just stared at each other. Then Nicolet broke the silence, "I just love storms like these, don't you?"

"Yeah," Reid commented, "You know the rainiest place –" but Cole held up her hand.

"Please, Spence. A twelve year-old girl could tell you the rainiest place in America. Ever since that vampire book came out." She grinned.

"I was going to name the rainiest place on Earth, actually –" Reid began but then noticing Cole's grin grow even wider, "But I guess you already know that too."

"I do," she agreed. And then before either of them really knew what happened they were at each other, kissing passionately, their lips meeting and both of them blushing. When they parted, they stared at each other for a moment.

"Want to, uh, go watch…" Nicolet began. Reid nodded, although the television didn't interest him that much, and he doubted it interested her, either.

They had only been watching some thing on Discovery for ten minutes or so when the power went out.

"Reid?" Cole whispered. Lightening flashed and Reid saw her silhouette.

"Right here." He said, holding out his hand, which she took. Reid smiled, liking the feeling of her fingers laced through his.

"Power outage. Typical. In Quantico alone there are –" Cole began. Reid knew all the reasons for power outages, and their statistics, too. He silenced her with a kiss, even stronger than the last one. As lightening flashed and thunder rolled they sat curled up on the couch together, kissing and smiling and breaking apart every so often.

The lights flicked back on just as Deb crashed through the door.

She spotted Nicolet and Reid on the couch and caught them kissing. Deb laughed.

"Wow, Cola! You do know I was only joking, right?"

But both Reid and Nicolet pretended not to hear her.


End file.
